callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Special Air Service
The Special Air Service(SAS) is a special forces regiment of the British Army featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Appearances The Special Air Service was first featured in the Call of Duty franchise in Call of Duty, where SAS Sergeant Evans was featured as a main character, fighting with Captain Price against the German army in various situations, including the attack on the Pegasus Bridge, the sabotage of the Eder Dam, and the destruction of the battleship Tirpitz and of some infamous V2 rockets. Then the SAS appears again in Call of Duty: United Offensive, where the player plays as Sergeant James Doyle. In Call of Duty 3, the Special Air Service appears again, and this time James Doyle and Maj. Ingram are back, in company of Cpl. Duncan Keith and some members of the Maquis Resistance (French resistance), like Marcel, Pierre LaRoche and Isabelle DuFontaine. Their objective is to "clean" some areas of enemy concentration, in the towns of Toucy, Autun, and Les Ormes (the latter two are featured also as multiplayer maps in Call of Duty 3. Later in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the Special Air Service was a principal force in combating the Middle Eastern hostiles and Ultranationalist Russian rebels during the six-day global conflict. Captain John Price's SAS team was critical in the US/UK operation, operating alongside Marine Force Recon to eliminate the Ultranationalist nuclear threat. The main SAS operative of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare was John "Soap" MacTavish. The SAS are featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as part of Task Force 141 with Soap MacTavish returning as an NPC and playable character. SAS members in Task Force 141 are not as easily identifiable because of a combination of British, American, Canadian, and Australian members. Captain Price is featured as well in later missions, but not playable. The SAS they show up in Modern Warfare: Mobilized. One of two playable characters is an SAS operative, headed by Captain Bell and Sergeant Walker. They take part in a search for a nuke, eventually finding and disarming it. In Call of Duty: Black Ops British Commandos appear in mission Project Nova. They are not the SAS as it was disbanded several weeks earlier, though it is likely there are SAS members among its ranks.They were sent to the German submarine to capture Nova-6, however, they were killed by Red Army. This is the only time in series when the British appear as enemies. Known SAS Members Call of Duty *Cpt. Price *Sgt. Evans *Sgt. Waters Call of Duty: United Offensive *Sgt. James Doyle *Maj. Gerald Ingram *Pvt. Luyties *Pvt. Denny *Pvt. Hoover *Pvt. Moditch Call of Duty 3 *Sgt. Doyle *Maj. Ingram *Cpl. Duncan Keith *Pierre LaRoche (French SAS) Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *Captain MacMillan *Captain John Price *Gaz *Sergeant "Soap" MacTavish *Mac *Sgt. Arem *Sgt. Barton *Sgt. Wallcroft *Paulsen *Pvt. Griffen *Sgt. Lovejoy *Sgt. Maxwell *Cpl. Murphy *Pvt. Abbott *Sgt. Newcastle *Pvt. Rubens *Pvt. Lootz *Pvt. Hawkins *Cpl./Sgt. Stevenson *Sgt. Grant *Corporal Rankin *Corporal Harris *Private Veale *Sergeant Lipton *Cpl. Sullivan *Sgt. Carlyle *Sgt. Henderson *Sgt. Connally *Cpl. Field *Pvt. Collins *Pvt. Smith *Pvt. Wells *Sgt. Greaves *Pvt. Lewis *Pvt. Miller *Sgt. Taylor *Pvt. Berry *Sgt. MacDonald *Sgt. Griffen Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Members of the SAS are not featured directly in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Soap, Ghost and John Price are SAS members within Task Force 141. It is also notable that, although not explicitly stated in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the last known surviving members of Task Force 141 are SAS. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized *Capt. Bell *Sgt. Walker *Sgt. Patrick O' Neil Weapons ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * M4A1 SOPMOD (Signature weapon of Price and Soap) * G36C (Signature weapon of Gaz, used by Soap during the training exercise in "F.N.G.") * Colt M1911 (Preferred sidearm of Price, who used one to execute Al-Asad, and Soap, who used Price's M1911 to kill Imran Zakhaev) * USP .45 (Sidearm used by Soap in "Crew Expendable" and "Ultimatum" and MacMillan and Price in "All Ghillied Up" and "One Shot, One Kill") * M21 Sniper Rifle (Both Suppressed and Unsuppressed, Preferred sniper rifle used by MacMillan, Price, and Soap) * M82 (Used by Price to blow Zakhaev's arm off in "One Shot, One Kill") * MP5 (Unsuppressed and Suppressed variants used by SAS operators in multiple missions) * M249 SAW (Seen used in "Death From Above", "Heat", and "All In") * R700 (Sniper rifle used by Soap in "Sins of the Father" and possibly Mac in "Heat") * M4 Carbine (Seen in "Game Over" used by Soap) * W1200 (Seen used by Mac, and by Gaz in "Crew Expendable") ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized'' * M9 (Used by Patrick O' Neil in "Distant Information", "Wrecking Crew", and "Interception") * MP7 (Used by Patrick O' Neil in "Hostile Territory", "Winter Assault", and "Last Chance") * P90 (Used by Patrick O' Neil in "Winter Assault" and "Last Chance") * M249 SAW (Used by Patrick O' Neil in "Informant Extraction") ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Sten Trivia *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the British flag insignia on Price's arm and Gaz's hat is wrong; the skewed red lines in the game are perfectly symmetrical to the opposite side, where as in truth they have no perfect lines, so there can be no lines of symmetry. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, most SAS players are depicted wearing a gas mask, despite that there are no gas grenades used throughout the game, excluding the smoke grenade. Gas masks may be worn to protect the users face from shrapnel or other debris, whilst also serving to hide the user's identity and to intimidate the enemy. In real life, the SAS gas masks have darkened lenses to protect from flashbangs, but this has no effect in-game *The British army was going to make an appearance in Call of Duty: World at War, due to the images of British weapons built into the game that never appeared in-game, McFarlane Toys model of an SAS Trooper included in the Call of Duty series of toys and code for Holland and Rhineland missions. *The British 22nd SAS Regiment was a part of/recruitment pool for Task Force 141 in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, along with other countries special forces including US (75th Army Rangers Regiment, perhaps others), Australian (SASR) and Canadian. *The SAS member Ghost is the multiplayer announcer for Task Force 141. *The SAS are never actually mentioned in-game in Modern Warfare 2 despite their prominence in the previous Modern Warfare. The closest thing to them being mentioned is when Price's résumé is seen in a cutscene, where it says "Former SAS Captain" and on Soap MacTavish's chest in the missions "Takedown", and "The Hornet's Nest". *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, when choosing any Assault Rifle, in the Multiplayer, the player will appear as the Marines did in the later levels of the story mode right down to having the Marine Corps Insignia, despite playing as the SAS. *In Multiplayer, players using SMGs while on the Task Force 141 team will have an SAS/British flag skin. *The S.A.S. are one of the few special forces teams whose motto, "Who Dares, Wins", never appears as the name of a level in'' Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' or Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The USMC, Rangers and Navy SEAL's have all had levels named after their mottos. .|thumb|right|216px]] *In ''Call of Duty 4 multiplayer, the SAS announcer is Gaz. *In Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, the SAS, unlike the other factions, have two separate appearances depending on the level. On the map Vacant, for example, the SAS will appear in black uniforms like they do in the campaign on the first mission, whereas on maps like Pipeline they will appear closer to USMC appearance. *The SAS have an slight advantage on the multiplayer map "Wet Work" as they can easily conceal themselves in darkness because of their black uniforms, unlike the Spetsnaz who wear white and can be seen more easily. This advantage is barely worth noticing. *The SAS gas masks are used in Modern Warfare 2 by the FSB in No Russian, some Rangers, and Makarov's Troops. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the SAS make they first appareance as enemies. *In Project Nova, the SAS members are armed with Sten guns. See also *United Kingdom *British Army *British 6th Airborne Division *Allied Powers ru:SAS Category:History Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Enemies